


Happy Birthday, Jerk.

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Very short very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small slice of life from Nelson and Murdock on the morning of Matt's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick request fill for everyone demanding Matt in a birthday hat. Happy now?

It wouldn't be much of a surprise, Foggy knew. Matt could probably hear the rustle of the streamers and the sound of the balloons rubbing together from outside the room. He could smell the cake, for sure. As long as he couldn't read it.

"Happy birthday... Jerk?" Karen bent her head to the side. The full cake, in yellow frosting, read "Happy Birthday Jerk... Just Kidding, His Name Is Matt." 

"Mix up, at the bakery. It's fine, just don't say anything."

"Don't say anything about what?"

Of course he chose to walk in _now_.

"Surprise! Kinda. Happy birthday, Matty!" Foggy laughed, pleased to see Matt smiling. He glanced over his shoulder. "Karen's doing jazz hands."

Behind him, Karen dropped her hands back to her sides. "No, please, it was kind of adorable." Foggy encouraged. Matt and Karen laughed.

"I think the moment's passed. Party hat?"

Karen reached over to the desk, producing three paper hats with balloons printed on them.

"Fancy." Foggy nodded in approval. "This was in the budget?"

"Barely. Given your... Cake."

Karen slid a hat onto her head and handed the other two to Foggy. He put one on himself and made to put the other one on Matt.

"What if someone comes in?" Matt asked, putting out a hand.

"Into OUR office? Not likely. Now put on your birthday hat like a proper adult, Murdock."

Matt obliged, strapping the paper hat to his head. The string cut into his chin, but Foggy's laughter distracted him from the discomfort. He must've looked good.

Foggy put an arm around Matt and lead him over to the cake.

"We forgot candles so you're just going to have to make your birthday wish some other way." 

Matt smiled. He didn't need a birthday wish. He already had everything he needed right there.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, it was inspired by that cake post floating around on tumblr.


End file.
